Legend of the Chameleon
by fantasyluver714
Summary: My take on CMH. The guys of Blackthorne find out how good cammie really is. Kind of have to know a little about 1st and 3rd books to understand but otherwise an awesome story.
1. Chapter 1

**Legend of the Chameleon**

Chap. 1 Cammie's POV

Hey I'm Cameron Ann Morgan but call me Cammie. I'm 16, I'm also a sophmore at Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. But the thing is that to the world were ther stuck up rich kids when in reality were spies - in - training. That's right, a school dedicated to teaching kids how to kick butt and hack into everything from the teachers computer to the CIA. Anyways , my mom is the headmistress of Gallagher and probably one of the best spies in the CIA. My dad is MIA, for you non spies that means missing in action. It's been nine years since then. My parents were the best spies out there, yep that's my mom and dad, Rachel Cameron Morgan and Matt Morgan. My best friends/roomates are Elizabeth (Liz) Sutton, Macey McHenry, and Rebecca Baxter but she only goes by Bex she kicks your butt if you say otherwise.

Enough about me, if you wanted to know more you could just hack into my files at Gallagher, to bad they are protected with the most advanced technology ever. Liz designed the program, not even the CIA has sucessfully hacked it yet. Today was the beginning to another semester. Being the headmistresses daughter and being hunted by the Circle of Cavan, a terrist group that wanted me dead I was at the school before any of the other girls come back from break. I spent most of the break wandering throught the seceret passage ways and thinking about my future as a spy. I thought about a lot of other things too. For example my father, my past, the incident that happened last semester, and Josh. I've tried so hard to forget about it but I keep finding myself going back to the boy that noticed me for me. I wasn't invisible like a chameleon to him, but it doesn't matter anymore because I will never be able to see him again according to the CIA, the school, and the vice president of the United States.

I walked out of the passage way in the library only to be tacked by a small blond headed girl. "Cammie!" she screamed.

"Hey Liz, how was your va-cay?" I asked while picking myself off the ground.

"It was great I hacked into MI6 while I was in London visiting bex. What aout you?"

"Oh you know the usual hiding from the COC and . . ." Then I sus suddenly interupted by strong arms squeezing me like a python on it's prey.

"Cams whats up?" Bex said with her british accent leaking. Bex is the first non-American Gallagher girl and the toughest in the school.

"Hey - gasp - Bex - gasp - can't - gasp - breath."

"Oh sorry Cam, its just that I missed you so much!"

"I know, I missed you guys too." I said with a grin on my face.

We then walked to our room jumping and laughing glad to see everyone again. When we got there we found macey . . . studying? "Macey McHeney . . . are you studying?"

"Shhhh. . . Can't talk studying." She spoke in a hurry with her face stuck in the book with wrapped attention.

"Okaaaayyyyy . ." Liz added with confusion on her face, which never happens since she's a genius and all.

"Oh wait guys we need to get down stairs for the welcome back dinner," said bex.

"Yea, I heard that Cammie's mom is going to make an anouncemt," said macey now fixing her hair in front of a mirror, not like she needs to. Macey is the fashion/boy expert of the group. She always looks drop dead gorgeous, even after doing 100 situps, pull ups, and push ups everyday in P & E class.

Once we got to the dining hall we sat down with our food only to be pestered by Tina Walters, the gossip girl of the school. "So cammie, is it true that you spent the break locked up in a room with only a slot for food so the COC couldn't find you?" I only sighed and told her to buzz off before I break her reporting arm. She went back to her seat with a I'll - get - you - later glare but I didn't care. Soon we were all eating strawberry shortcake with whip cream for dessert. Alll around the room gallagher girls were talking about thier vacations and latest way how to kill someone with only a toothpaste cap and a string. That's when the headmistress, my mom, walked onto the stage to the podium to speak.

Please review. . . oh yeah and say what your fav color is. It's for the next chap. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, heres Chap. 2. Hope you like:)**

Cammies Mom POV

"Ladies, Welcome back to Gallagher. I am happy to see you all back safe and sound from break." I said with a smile. As they applauded I decided that I should tell them the surprise now and get it over with. "This semester is very special, a selected group of girls will be going on a special Cove Ops mission with a special surprise." I paused for dramatic effect seeing the girls eying me with confused and anxious faces. "As you all know, Gallagher Academy was opened by Gilly Gallagher in order to teach young women things that were only taught to men. With that, I would like you to know that on this cove ops mission both field track and researrch track will be there. For those going on this mission I expect you to represent our school with dignity and grace." Just to be mysterious I didn't give them anymore details on the subject. Afterwards I thanked them for thier attention and walked back to my seat to finish dinner. I looked over to my daughter and her friends. They were all whispering to each other, being the spy I am I heard thier conversation. Just like I thought they were plotting to figure out what the special mission was. All I could say to that was "That's my girl."

Zach POV

Hey, I'm zach goode. I'm 17, sophmore, Blackthorne Academy for boys but you already knew that. My best buds are Grant the toughest guy in the school, Jonas the super geek, and Nick the new guy. My mom is someone we don't dare talk about so don't ask and my dad is KIA (killed in action). Yeah yeah your sorry and whatever I don't care anymore. Another thing I'm the best. I admit I am arrogant but everyone knows I'm the best spy in the school, even the teachers know. There are only two others that surpass me, the great Matthew Morgan and Joe Solomn. I've been working with Joe Solomn seceretly undergroud for awhile because of something to do with my mother, don't ask. And Matthew Morgan is um . . . MIA because of something to do with my mother, again don't ask. Enough said.

So today in Cove Ops class we were going on a mission. We met up with Dr. Steve our principal outside and boarded onto a helicopter. While in the air we were blindfolded for a long ride. Then we were transferred into a van for another long ride. When we finally arrived we took off our blindfolds to find Joe Solomn in the passenger seat next to Dr. Steve. "Hello Gentlemen." He said with a slight smile. "Today you will be handling counter survailance. Now every spy knows that it's easier to be the tailer than the taily. Well guess what we are not here for easy." With that said every boy in the van groaned with dissapointment and frustration. I on the other hand just smirked at Solomn which he noticed then smiled evily like he knew something that I didn't. I gave him a confused look but he just continued with the instructions. "Your mission is to meet at base on time without a tail. Also, compromise your tails and remember them, you will be reporting what they look like to me. Otherwise good luck boys." We sat there in silence for one minute and 47 seconds before we put in our comms units and jumped out of the van to see that we were at the Smithsonian.

"Well, this is going to be hard," Grant said.

"Shut up man stay positive," Nick said which just made me smirk. Jonas the genius that he is started stating facts about our location, the rest just stared in awe. Snapping out of the trance I opened the envelope to read the mission in full detail. We were to meet Mr. Solomn at the ruby slippers by 5pm without a tail following us. Seemed easy enough.

Me and my best friend Grant decided to sit at a bench and look at girls for a while. Hey, don't judge me, its been an hour and we have been in and out of stores and half through this whole place so I think we deserve a break. That is when we saw them. There were two girls standing across from us at a hot dog stand. They were from some school called Gallagher Academy (it was on the jacket.) Grant and I stared at them well grant was more drooling than starring but I couldn't blame him these girls were hot, more than hot beautiful. One looked like an egyptian goddess, she had dark skin and dark medium height hair. She more of grant's type though. I had my eye on her friend, she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. I just couldn't take my eyes off of her but then I was interrupted by grant saying "Dude, I call the egyptian beauty."

I just smirked at grant saying "Whatever you want dude, come on we have a mission." Out of the corner of my eye I saw the blonde talking to her friend. She looked frustrated like something was wrong. All I wanted to do then was comfort her. Dude what are you thinking I said to myself. Oh that's right your not thinking. She's a civillian you can't be with her. Now snap out of it, you have to finish the mission.

Cammie POV

So there I was at a hot dog stand watching my target with my best friend bex. Bex's target looked like a greek god. I mean these guys were hot with a capital H. But, he seemed more of bex's type while the other guy was perfect. I knew a lot about him, being a spy and all. His name is Zach Goode, he goes to Blackthorne, 17, dark hair and dark chocolate brown eyes. Oh, his eyes every time I stare at them I want to melt into a puddle. Oh no he's looking at me. Do I look cute? Is there something in my teeth? Wait did he just smirk? What's with the smirk?

Just then bex said something to me taking my focus away from zach and his abs. "Cam, I want one."

I stared at her with frustration on my face, "Bex, there not puppies. You can't just claim one and take it home with you."

She looked at me with pleading eyes. "Come on cam, the one with the dark hair is totally checking you out. Let's just go up and talk to them."

Still frustrated I said, "We can't bex we have a mission remember, and its all fun and games until someone gets there memory erased." With that she just nodded and me and her continued on with the mission.

**Hey, guys thanks for the reviews the color thing will have to wait until the 4th chapter:( But I think I might have time today to publish that chapter, so stay tuned:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chap. 3**

Zach POV

So I was still starring at the gorgeous girl across from me when i noticed something she said. Yeah that's right I was trained to read lips in class. Anyways I saw her say to her friend, "We can't bex we have a mission remember?" I can't believe it! Though I should have known. I quickly told grant and told the others through my comms unit but there was no answer just static.

"Dude this is not good we need to split up now!" I told grant.

"I can't believe my goddess is a spy!" Was all that he said before we parted ways. As I expected the girl bex followed grant, but wait where's the other one? Uggghh I can't believe I lost her.

Maybe she wasn't after all because I've been wandering for 45 minutes and I haven't seen her again. Maybe it was just her friend that was a spy. Seeing that it was 20 minutes til 5 o'clock I started heading towards the ruby slippers building . Being the cocky person I am I didn't bother checking for anymore tails because that one was following grant. I so have this in the bag, I thought to myself. On my way there I saw a girl who was crying. I decided to stop and help thinking I would have enough time. "Hey there, are you okay?" I asked the girl sympathaticlly.

Cammie POV

"Hey there, are you okay?" Zach asked me with a sympathy on his face. Sucker. With a sad look on my face I said, "Hi, it's my ankle. I think I twisted it or something. It really hurts." Once he looked at me with a I'm - sorry - face I knew I had him wrapped around my finger. Oh and some of you may be asking how could he not reconize me from earlier? I snuck away and pulled my hair up in a bun, put in green contacts, and changed clothes. Clever right?

Then he said, "Would you like me to carry you to the movie complex to call someone. I'm heading that way to meet my teacher in like 10 minutes."

"Umm . . . yeah that would be great but how did you know?" I said catching him in a mistake.

"What?" He said acting confused.

"Meeting your teacher in 10 minutes, your not wearing a watch," I said pointing to his wrist.

"Oh um . . ." he said trying to figure out a lie to say. What an amature.

"My friend just told me." When we reached the building he sat me on a chair a said bye. Before he could leave I stopped him so I could stall and make him late.

Zach POV

Just before I left the girl I helped yelled back to me. "Wait, what's your name? I want to thank you properly," she said looking at me with her big green eyes that were kind of pretty and familiar in a way.

"Uh my name? Oh yeah my name. My name is . . . zeke."

Cammie POV

"Well zeke thank you from the bottom of my heart. If you were not there I would have been stranded for hours and hours and hours and . . ." I tried too babble on and on and talk really slow so that he would be late for his meeting. But before I could go on with my thank you he interrupted me.

"Look your very welcome but I really need to go meet my teacher now," he said while turning the other way to leave. Once he was out of sight I snuck into the shadows to a dark room where my sisters were waiting to hear how we did. I was about to ask bex, liz, and macey how they did but I heard Mr. Solomn walk into the room where all the boys were and everyone instantly became quiet. My sisters and I watched on a video screen as Mr. Solomn talked to the blackthorne boys in the room next door. That's right I knew they were spies. My roomates and I found out awhile back but that's another story.

Zach POV

When I entered the ruby slippers room I found all of the boys there with tired but confident faces and exressions. Then we heard Mr. Solomn come in with a dissapointed look on his face. "Mr. Goode you finally made it with only 7 seconds to spare, you need to work on that," he talked to me with a stern voice.

With confidence and a smirk I spoke back, "I'm alone aren't I?" Mr. Solomn then gave me a questionable look. It was like a are - you - alone? look. I suddenly got worried.

**That's chap. 3! I hope you enjoyed it:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to those who said thier fav color! Heres chap. 4:)**

Joe Solomn POV

I was disappointed in the boys that they failed. On the other hand I was proud of the girls that they accomplished the mission. "Let's just see how you guys did," I spoke to them with a calm teacher like voice, for now. Before I could move on to my next question a boy started questioning me.

"Hey, Mr. Solomn how come no one told us that thier are girl spies out there with there own school and everything?" I looked at him with a stern, angry glare. Soon all the boys in the room were agreeing with him and yelling at me.

"How could you not know that there are female spies just like there are male spies! Where did you think the other half of the spies came from? Well certainly not from jupiter!" I said harshly. With that they all looked terrified which they should have. "Now, if you boys are done whining like little girls that wear pink tu tu's describe what your tails looked like. Part of being a spy is being observant," I said with a calming voice. They all started describing the Gallagher students.

Cammies POV

Once Mr. Solomn yelled at them for being whiny babies which they were, he asked them to describe thier tails. While the boys described thier tails every once in a while I would hear a darn - it or a sigh of disappointment. After grant and zach described bex I heard her yell out "bloody boys." Suddenly it got quiet as if they were done describing the followers. Wait what about me? No one described me. Everyone congradulated me as I planted myself at a plaque of a painting in disguise of couse pretending to read it. For a disguise I put my hair into a braid with a purple streak, ice blue reading glasses and pink flip flops. I thought to myself I am really good. Well my codename isn't chameleon for nothing. I listened though my comms unit for futher instructions.

Joe Solomn POV

Once the boys were done describing thier tails to me I just stood there with a huge grin on my face. "I am very . . ." Pausing for dramatic effect. I saw that the boys had grins on thier faces like I was going to say 'very proud of you' but I wasn't. I was excited to see their sad, crushed faces after hearing them yell at me for their stupidity. "I am very . . . disappointed in all of you." At the sound of that they all sighed and hung thier heads. I can't believe she did it. My goddaughter cammie morgan, the chameleon, was not compromised. I am so proud of her. Her father would have been very proud of her also. I decided to break the news to the guys that they were outsmarted by a girl, not like they already haven't been. "Gentlemen, there were 15 ladies out there tailing you, you have only described 14 to me." Knowing that cammie was listening on comms I gave her and the boys instructions. "Now that you know that you are missing one tail, you will try to compromise her while we head back to the subway station. Let me tell you now gentlemen that this is a tricky one. She is a real pavement artist and pretty much a CIA legacy, you might have heard of her, her codename is chameleon."

Zach POV

WOW just wow. All of the guys including me are in shock. Even I'm in shock and I am never shocked I show no emotions well except now. We were actually being tailed by the chameleon. I've heard stories about this guy, I mean girl before. OMPB & J the chameleon is a girl! This person is a legend. I heard that one time the chameleon tailed Mr. Walker **(sorry I don't remember the real name.)** without him knowing for nine hours. He is the most paranoid dude in the world. He wrote like half of the counter surveillance moves in the book. Rumor is that he gets a new face every year in case someone is out to get him. But enough of that and back to reality. We got outsmarted by a girl! Now we have to find her or Mr. solomn will make our P & E class torture for sure. My thoughts of the chameleon were interrupted by nick.

"Dude are you okay?" he snapped me out of my trance.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said assuring them.

"Guys, I can't believe we were being tailed by the chameleon. That dude is a legend, he's my hero," said grant.

"Grant, dude, the chameleon is a girl, what's more is she's a gallagher girl," said jonas with a shocked tone. I just smirked at his reply. Yeah, I thought to myself. My Gallagher Girl.

Joe Solomn POV

I stood there listening to what they had to say about my goddaughter. Yes, I am the protective type. Of course I am, I promised Matt that no matter what I would protect and look after his family. I can already see these boogers hitting on her, asking her out on dates. Grrrr. They better be ready to go through me first. Anyways, I told them to start heading towards the subway station. I walked behind the boys. As we walked down the hallway I noticed cammie up ahead in a group of tourist looking at a painting of a ligh blue skating rink. As I saw the boys pass her I laughed at their ignorance and placed my hand briefly on her shoulder as I walked past her. She gave me a wink then made her way to another crowd that was heading to the subways. Once in the station cammie made another appearance. She was holding a magazine and standing behind a couple that was fighting over directions with their son behind them playing on his gameboy. Again, even though she was standing right in front of them the boys walked around her thinking that she was the couples daughter. Once on the subway and moving the boys started giving me descriptions of people none of which were cammie. I stopped them, knowing that they were never going to figure it out. "Okay boys, stop guessing. You obviously did not figure out who the 15th gallagher girl is." All 15 boys groaned and lowered thier heads with shame. "Don't worry boys . . ." I said to them to lift their spirits even though I didn't want to. "Defeating you all twice just proves to you how good she is. With that said I would like to introduce you to Ms. Cameron Morgan, the chameleon." Atter saying this cammie came up from the back of the train car and walked to the front and stood by me with a smile on her face. All of the boys just gaped at seeing that she was there the whole time and nobody noticed. What got me steamed was the sight of the boys drooling and smiling like love struck idiots at her. I got sick at the idea of guys especially spy guys thinking about her and who knows what else. On that note I quickly added "She is also my goddaughter, so don't even think about it." The now terrified boys of blackthorne starred down at thier feet escaping my threatning glare, except for one. Zachary Goode. I'm gonna have to keep my eye on him. Not like I already do or anything.

**Thanks for your reviews! One quick note: I will not be able to post any stories on Thursday (Thanksgiving Day) and possible Friday. Sorry my grandparents house doesn't have wi-fi. I will get back on it as soon as I get back:) Happy Thanksgiving! Spend time with your families and have fun. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you enjoy Chap 5:) Happy Thanksgiving everyone!**

Cammie POV

I can't believe it. Uncle Joe was embarrassing me in front of hot guys. On top of that their hot spy guys! I am never going to live this down. Other than that I was kind of uncomfortable with all the eyes on me. Being a pavement artist you basically live on being ignored and being in the background but right now I was in the spotlight so I did what spies do best, I pretended. After a minute I got over my fear and actually started liking the attention. Time to shake things up. "Hey, Blackthorne boys," I said with a smirk. I looked at all of them, ending with the one and only zach. He looked shocked to hear that I knew about blackthorne and also wounded at the fact that I stole his smirk. Faces similar to zach's (shocked) covered the room. Even Uncle Joe was at first surprised at my knowledge of blackthorne's existance.

"Cammie, that was classified information. How did you get it?" Asked my godfather. At first I could see that he was slightly angry, but then it soon got replaced with a smile and a proud look.

I looked at him with cheerfulness and said, "Since when do I not know about classified information." Uncle Joe gave me a little chuckle then told me to go and meet the blackthorne students and to remember to kick the butts of any boys that try to hit on me. I sighed and was soon crowded by a sea of boys. Later on the trip back to Roseville, VA I decided to play with Uncle Joe and get him mad. I walked up to zac and playfully talked to him. Laughing at his not so funny jokes and flirting. Joe noticed this and gave me a don't - do - it - I'm - serious look at which I just smirked at. He just looked irritated so I decided to kick it up a notch. Hehe. This was going to be good. I looked at Joe then I looked at zach and said in my most flirty voice (learned from macey) "Wow, it is so hot in here," I said fanning myself with my hand. All the boys looked and starred at me basically drooling! Joe looked mad, really mad. So to top it off I slowly grabbed the hair clip that held my hair up and pulled it out while simotaneously flipping it around like women in hair commercials do. Now that made Joe furious! I just chuckled under my breath at how red his face was. All the guys starred at me with their mouths hanging open as if I had just told them they had won a million dollars. I was getting a kick out of this until a guy named jake, I think walked up to me grabbed me and started kissing me. I tried to pull back but was soon pinned against a wall with nowhere to go so I decided to kick his butt. First I kneed him in the stomach which made him double over in pain. When he stood up straight he tried to punch me but I was quicker and caught his fist before it got to me. From that position I flipped him over my shoulder and behind me. As he laid there on his back I took his wrist and flipped him over onto his stomach with his arm twisted behind his back by me. Joe looked at me with a huge smile and started laughing. I leaned down to say something to jay, or whatever his name is. "Don't ever mess with a gallagher girl," I said with a threatning tone. "Oh and by the way now you have to deal with my godfather. I would wish you luck but there's no way it's going to help."

Zach POV

That creep! That good for nothing jake tanner just ran up to cammie and started kissing her. I would have torn him off of her and started beating the life out of him but cammie beat me to it. Man that girl is awesome! She totally just kicked his butt into next year. After she threatened him she got off of him and walked away. She sat a few seats away from Joe texting her friends. Speaking of Joe he looked like he could kill, which he probably will. I so do not feel sorry for jake, he deserves whats coming to him. No one messes with my gallagher girl. Whoa, did I just say my gallagher girl? Yeah I guess I did and it felt right like I was meant to say it. Well nows your chance go talk to her. No, I can't I'm to nervous, what if she rejects me? What am I saying? I'm zach goode, I don't get nervous and I don't get rejected. Come on dude you were talking to her before that jerk jumped in. Okay here I go. "Hey, cammie that was amazing what you did. Are you okay?" I asked looking at her with comforting eyes.

Cammie POV

"Yeah, of course I am. That was nothing," I said assuring him. Zach looked like he was worried about me, which was kind of sweet. No, cammie no you've sworn off boys. Remember what happened with Josh? That was a disaster. But wait, maybe it will be different this time. I mean we are both spies so I wouldn't have to sneak out to see him. Well there is overprotective joe but I could get around him easily. Also, I wouldn't have to live a total lie with him. I can be myself not a homeschooler with a cat named suzy.

"No, that wasn't nothing. Those were amazing moves. Your amazing." Wait, did he just say I'm amazing? Aww he's so sweet in an obnoxious sort of way. I mean come on, he smirks like every ten seconds. What's with the smirking anyways? Before I could respond the helicopter landing inside blackthorne's walls. I walked with everyone inside, the guys walked up to their rooms while I stayed in the main hallway waiting for joe so we could go back to gallagher. I got tired of waiting so I made my way down to the headmaster's office where joe was. I stopped outside of the door listening to what the principal, Dr. Steve and Joe were talking about.

"Is Gallagher Academy ready for the exchange?" asked a high man voice.

"As ready as they will ever be. What about blackthorne?" I reconized Joe's deep charming voice.

"You know that blackthorne men are always ready for anything," Dr. Steve said with confidence in his voice.

"Well, they weren't ready to find out about the girls aparently because they went bilistic when they found out. They acted like little kids and not one of them lost their tail at the mall today," Joe said with a reasoning voice.

"I'm not surprised. You've done an exellent job at teaching those girls, Joe."

"Well, you've done a good job with the boys too. Oh and before the exchange you might want to teach the young men how to treat a lady."

"What do you mean?" I heard Dr. Steve ask in a confused tone.

"Here, check out the subway survailance." After that all I heard was silence. I ran back to the main hallway to wait for Joe. I can't believe it we're going to Blackthorne!

Joe Solomn POV

I walked back up to the entrence to meet up with cammie and head back to gallagher. She seemed kind of jumpy to me when I met up with her. Hmmm. The helicopter ride back was silent. Cammie, her mother, and I ate dinner in her mother's office. We laughed, we talked, and so her mother would not worry we kept quiet about the incident that happened on the subway car. Her mother has enough to worry about. I just wish I could help her more. Rachel has been through so much and so has cammie. That's why I work so hard. They don't know about it but for the past eight years I have been working underground on my own mission. I think that I am getting closer to finding Matt. With the help of zach goode I am one step closer to finding my best friend and finding a lost father. I know that zach doesn't like to talk about his family or their little orginazation but when I asked for his help he jumped at the idea so that he could repay the Morgans for his mother's doings. He's a good kid. Maybe I don't mind him liking cammie. I see the way they look at each other. There is definatly something there. I'm just worried that cammie might somehow get mixed up in this search for her father and get hurt. Zach might be afraid to talk about his mother but I'm not. Zach's mother, Lucinda Goode is the head of an evil orginazation of assasins called The Circle of Cavan. Yes, I know that cammie has already been attacked by them but she doesn't know why their after her. I want to keep it that way. The less she knows the better. I promised Matt that I would keep her safe and I intend to keep that promise no matter what.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chap. six Please Review:)**

Cammie POV

After dinner with Joe and my mom I went upstairs ready for a good night sleep. But, of course I would never get any sleep because when I got upstairs I got hounded by 15 screaming girls. Everywhere I looked girls were asking me questions and looking at me trying to find answers. I took a deep breath and started explaining everything that happened from me tailing the boys in the hallway to the incident with the guy, jake. Finally I saved the best for last. I told them how some of the girls were going to spend the semester at Blackthorne. Everyone's eyes were big and all mouths dropped open with astonishment. Finally escaping I got to my room and got ready for bed. Then again I could be wrong becuase now my roomates were questioning me. "So, cammie who's going on the exchange?" Asked macey who was already packing her mini skirts.

"Why do you think I know?"

"Come on cammie, we know you know who's going so just spill already," Bex said with a cocked hip.

"Okay I do know. The whole sophmore class is going. Happy now?" I swear if I don't get any sleep I am going to be a wreck tomorrow. Or even worse, a wreck with a bad attitude. Trust me no one wants to be on my list when I'm in a bad mood. Before I knew it liz had hacked into Blackthorne and was in the students page.

"So who do you want to know about first?", asked liz wih a perky tone and with her fingers in ready position. I love liz, she is the innocent one of the group.

"Ohh, click that one," said bex who was starring at a picture of the guy we were tailing at the mall today. The file said that his name was Grant, he's 16, sophmore, on the field track and that his codename is greekgod. I'm not surprised. Bex practically melted right there at the computer. Soon liz had stopped and opened a file too. His name was Jonas, he's 16, sophmore, on the research track and that his codename is hacker.

"Hacker, hacker, where have I seen that name before?", liz said while deep in thought. "I got it!", liz exclaimed with a loud voice. "Hacker is the guy I keep beating in the hacking compititions I do for fun. I mean he's good but not as good as me of course."

"You guys are so perfect for each other," said macey while filing her nails. Liz blushed at the comment.

Then in unison bex and I said, "Awww, nerd love." Liz just rolled her eyes at us and continued scrolling through the list of students.

"Wait let's check this one out, he was with Jonas at the mall." The blonde headed boy's name is Nick. He's 16, sophmore, field track, and his codename is new guy.

"Macey, this guy is perfect for you," said liz reading nick's personal information.

"Eh, he's kinda cute," macey said looking at the picture with sort of interested eyes. We closed nick's file and kept scrolling. While scrolling a familiar face made me tell liz to stop. It was zach. While reading his file all we could do was gape at his sucess.

"Wow, this guy is almost as good as you cammie," said liz still reading.

"No way. No one is as good as cammie," said bex.

"Cammie isn't that the guy you were tailing?", asked macey. I just nodded while listening to my roomates talk about how cute his is. While they did that I seated myself in front of the computer and reread what his file said. I read his file before the mission.

Name: Zachary Goode

Codename: Shadow

Age: 16

Year: Sophmore

Status: Active spy - in - training

Track: Field

Parents: Lucinda Goode- MIA, Jack Goode- KIA

The rest was just a list of his accomplishments. He knows how it feels to lose someone close to you, I said inside my head. At least I have my mom, aunt Abby, and Joe. He has no one. I wish I could help him. While at blackthorne I'm going to get to know him better. Before I could think anymore about zach I heard beeping. "Liz, someone is trying to hack us!", I yelled for liz. Liz ran over, sat down and got to work.

"There trying to hack into Gallagher!", liz yelled and the rest of us ran over to the computer. "Let's send them a little welcoming gift then shall we," said liz.

"Ooh and give them a message. Have it say, Nice try and enjoy the present from bookworm, peacock, british bombshell, and chameleon." Liz sent the virus with the note and also set up an anti-virus shield so they couldn't sent a virus back.

All that was left to say was "That will show them."

Zach POV

"Dude, hurry up and hack into Gallagher I want to see my girl," said grant who was very impatient. I didn't tell them but I secretly wanted jonas to hurry up too so I could find out more about my gallagher girl, cammie.

"I'm going as fast as I can grant, these girls are good. Thier security is top notch," said jonas trying to reason with grant. Man, these girls must be really good if jonas is having trouble. He could run the entire continent easily on his one laptop. That's when I heard a loud "Crap!" It came from Jonas who was freaking out. I ran over to see what was going on.

"What's wrong man?", I asked him in my always relaxed voice.

"Someone is back hacking me."

"No way stop them," Nick said while coming to watch.

"I'm trying but thier good, wait . . . what's this?" Jonas, grant, nick and me starred at a note that was sent by who ever was hacking us. The note said,

Nice Try. Enjoy your present.

From: Bookworm, Peacock, British Bombshell, and Chameleon.

"Guys look, the chameleon. Cammie and her friends are hacking us," I said pointing to the familiar codename.

"What present are they talking about?", asked grant in his confused voice. Then all of a sudden the lights went out and everything shut down. We went into Code Black. I heard everyone freak out not knowing what to do. After three minutes and ten seconds the lights came back on and we came out of Code Black.

Over the P.A system I heard Dr. Steve talk, "Sorry boys, that was a false alarm. Back to your activities. Excellent." "Oh and will Zach, Grant, Nick and Jonas please come to my office. Excellent."

"Great, we're going to get busted for something some girls did," said grant with an angry tone.

"Let's just go before we get into anymore trouble," said nick already out the door.

When we got to Dr. Steve's office we were shocked to see that he actually looked happy. For some strange reason he was smiling. "Excellent, come in boys," Dr. Steve said motioning us to come in. We all walked in and sat on the long red leather couch. "Look boys earlier this evening we were alerted that you were trying to hack into our sister school Gallagher Academy. Is this true?", asked Dr. Steve with a raised eybrow.

"Yes Sir," we all answered in unison.

"Well, we were later informed that four of gallagher's studends found out and hacked you back also sending a virus which was to just shut down your computer. Some how between your hacking, thier hacking and the virus it sent our school into a Code Black. I would have warned you not to mess with gallagher but it looks like you found out the hard way. Oh and gentlemen I hope that while our sisters are here for the semester you will treat them with kindness and respect." What did he just say? I can't believe it. Gallagher girls are going to be staying in our school! We are going to be learning beside girls! We all said yes sir, he said excellent like he always does and dismissed us. Here comes the shocked faces again. What is it with today and all the shocks. What's next? A monkey in a bikini on a unicycle? Ha ha I love that video.

"This is going to be the best semester ever!", exclaimed grant as we entered our room and got ready for bed.

"I wonder if the girls who hacked us are coming too?", asked nick who was putting on his red plaid pjs and sat on his bed.

"They are," replied jonas who was on his laptop.

"How do you know?", I asked from my bed.

"I saw the paper on Dr. Steve's desk while we were there. It said that the sophmore class is coming and that they are staying in the west wing. Remember the mission at the mall? Mr. Solomn said that there where girls our age tailing us . That would mean that they are sophmores."

"Good work Jonas," I said congratulating him on his smarts.

"Yes! I shall be reunited with my Egyptian beauty." Grant is crazy for girls. I get a lot of girls too but this one is different. Not grant's girl, mine. My Gallagher girl. She was coming, coming to my school. I want to get to know her and here's my chance. I hope I don't blow it.

**Please Review and I will be the happiest person ever! Thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own the gallagher girls series. Chap. 7:)

Zach POV

So there me and my buds were at breakfast when Joe Solomn walked up to the podium. I already knew what he was going to say. So I just sat there and waited for the show to start.

Joe Solomn POV

Time to scare the boys now. This is going to be hilarious! "Good morning gentlemen. I know that I am not a teacher here but I have been invited to be your Cove Ops teacher while Mr. Shepard is on a mission. Furthermore, I would also like to tell you all about something more important. There is another school. A spy school . . ." All eyes from 7th grade to 12th grade were wide and looked unable to blink. It was even more funny than it was in my head! Those that were eating had thier mouths hung open with thier food in sight. Eww. Those that had been drinking something did very funny spit takes. Eww again. I even saw one unfortunate boy walk right into the trash bin and fall it at the sound of another spy school's ecistance. "As the sophmores know now from thier cove ops mission the other day this is a spy school for young ladies." Already wide open mouths dropped even more. Many eyes went from me to the sophmore's table with anger that they hadn't told them. I personally was very angry that none of the boys even thought about there being a spy school for females. Were all of them complete idiots? I am not being to hard on them. They are spies for crying out loud, this should be common knowledge! "With that said I would like you to meet these young ladies." The sophmore class of gallagher then came through the giant wooden doors at the back of the dining hall. "Gentlemen, this is the sophmore class of Gallagher Acadamy for Exceptional Young Women, our sister school."

Zach POV

They were here. The beautiful group of girls came strutting through the big wooden doors and down to the front where the stage was. I could already see the boys starring at the girls the liked already thinking thier sick thoughts. Of course the guys in my class get first dibs though because we saw them first, which was the other day when they kicked our butts at tailing. I still can't get over the fact that we lost to girls. This calls for revenge. But my thought got side tracked by the sight of one girl that was standing on the stage. Cammie, the chameleon, my gallagher girl. Even though she is a very good pavement artist she really stands out to me. Her beautiful dirty blonde hair and her gorgeous blue eyes made it so easy to fall for her. Wait, no this can't happen. I don't want to hurt her. I can't risk my mother, excuse me, THAT woman hurting her. And it would all be my fault. I'm going to protect her like Solomn is trying to do. I feel like this is a way to pay a debt I owe the morgans for THAT worman's evil and unforgivable doings. I just hope that she never finds out about my family. If she did she would hate me and say that I was one of them, the dispicable killers that destroyed her family. I left my thoughts as the girls stepped forward to say thier names, track, and codenames. But how could I pay attention when I saw the girl of my dreams looking at me. Oh crap what do I do? How does my hair look? Wow I sound like grant in the bathroom with a tube of hair gel. So I did the thing I do best, I smirked. She smiled then looked away. I totally got her interested, not that I care or anything. What am I saying she's got my mind doing flips. it's like I'm under her spell. I finally snapped out of it when I saw the egyptian beauty that grant was in love with.

Bex POV

It was my turn to introduce myself to the school of hormonal boys. They starred at me like I was a piece of meat. I just wanted to punch all thier little pretty faces in. Ready to terrify them I walked up to the mic and spoke. "I'm Rebekah Baxter, but call me Bex. If you call me by my real name you will wake up very confused underwater," I said brutally in my thick british accent. I smiled at the fact that I had scared them all. All except one, it was the gorgeous greek god Grant. He is so hot and he's looking at me! I smiled back at him with my dazzling smile and continued. "Anyways, I'm on the field track and my codename is Duchess." I then winked back towards grant and walked to the group that had already introduced themselves.

Grant POV

OMG! My bexy-boo just winked at me. Man she's hot!

Liz POV

Ah crap, its my turn. What if I mess up in front of all these cute guys? I would die if something went wrong. I shyly walked up to the microphone. On my way there I momentarily tripped over my own feet letting our one of my 'oopsy daisies' I'm famous for. Here goes nothing. "Um . . . Hi, my name is Elizabeth Sutton but yall can call me Liz," I said timidly with some of my southern acccent leaking through. I cleared my throat and continued on. "I'm on the research and development track and my codename is bookworm." After I said that I heard someone in the back at the sophmore table drop thier untensils. When I looked back I saw that it was Jonas, the guy I beat at the hacking compititions all the time. He was looking at me and smiling! My heart did a flip. He was so cute and he was really good with computers, just what I want in a guy. I instantly blushed and smiled back. I came back to reality and walked over to where bex was standing. I am so glad that it's over with.

Jonas POV

I didn't really care about the girls being here. None of them would like a nerd like me. All girls want is a bad boy like zach and nick or a hot guy with muscles like grant even if he doesn't have a brain. I just sat there eating my breakfast barely listening until I heard a 'oopsy dasies'. I looked up and saw the most beautiful girl I have ever seen walking up to the microphone. She was petite and had blonde hair and stunning green eyes. It was like seeing an angel, well an angel that could kick butt at least. Then I heard her wonderful voice listening with wrapped attention as if in a trance. She said her name was Elizabeth but to call her Liz. Liz, such a cute nickname. Maybe I could call her Lizzy, or something. And I can't believe it she's on the research track like me! Can the girl get any better? Then when she said her codename it hit me, hit me like a ton of bricks. Her codename is bookworm. Now doesn't that name sound familiar? Think. Think. Think. I know her from somewhere. Oh crap. This was the girl that sent that virus to me and my roommates last night! She sent our school into Code Black! Then when I thought that I couldn't get shocked anymore I did. You see I've been doing these compititions where you compete to hack into something first lately and I keep coming in 2nd place to this one person with the codename, you guessed it, bookworm. This chick is seriously good. I've tried many times to hack her but I have never succeded. And the worst part is that I think I like her.

Macey POV

I am so bored! Sure these guys are cute and all but I want more than cute. Anyways I was so bored and distracted with filing my nails that I forgot that it was my turn to introduce myself. Cammie pushed me foward towards the mic while I was starting to come back to reality. With a bored expression on my face I spoke clearly into the microphone. "Hi there, I'm Macey McHenry, and before you ask yes I'm the senator's daughter. I'm on the field track and my codename is peacock. Oh and also stop starring because most of you numbskulls don't have a chance.

Nick POV

Wow that macey girl is fiesty and hot, just what I like. I hope I have a chance.

Cammie POV

It was finally my turn. Time to be non chameleon, which isn't my favorite time. I walked up to the mic and smiled at everyone. I got some hollers and wolf whistles and blushed but quickly returned back to normal. I glanced over to Joe who was pretty steamed at the guys who whistled at me. I would hate to be them later when Solomn has them pinned and on the verge of death. I silently laughed at the mental picture of the boys begging for mercy on thier knees. Pulling myself together I spoke confidently into the mic "Before I begin I would like warn you now. Don't mess with us. If you do . . . well why don't you ask Jake Tanner what will happed if you mess with us. I'm sure he's tell you what happens." At this the boys looked back and gaped at the black eyed and broken armed Jake that sat at the sophmore table looking embarrassed. "Moving on. Hey, I'm Cameron Morgan . . ." before I could continue I heard everyone whispering things like 'did she say morgan?' or 'does she mean like Matt Morgan?' and 'do you think she's related to him?' I was confused but knew that I would find a way to figure it out later so I just continued. "Anyways, everyone just calls me cammie. I'm on the field track and my codename is chameleon." After I said that even more whispering broke out. I am going to get to the bottom of this. All of the boys are starring at me, and part of me likes it while the other half is dying of embarrassment.

Zach POV

After cammie introduced herself to blackthorn everyone was in a fit of whispers. I could see the confusion on cammie's flawless face. she has no idea how famous she and her dad and ever her mom is here. Her whole family is a legend! Her dad, Matt Morgan is one of the best male spies in all of history. I was even honored to meet him one time. Unfortunatly I met him in his last hours of life. It's a tragic memory that I will never forget.

Flashback

I was only 9 years old. My dad, Joe Solomn, and Matt Morgan were taking thier last chance at taking down my mother's orginazation the cirle of cavan. Something went wrong and they had to retreat. The next thing I knew I heard a 'bang' and saw my father on the floor covered in blood and dead. I started crying. Tears streamed out of my eyes as I saw my own mother kill my dad and set a bomb to destroy the building. Joe Solomn grabbed me and carried me out to a helicopter where we waited for anxiously for Matt Morgan so we could leave. But he never came. The last thing I remember from that night was the big explosion that shattered the building to nothing but ashes and broken parts.

End of Flashback

"I'm so sorry cammie."

Review! Do it! you know you want to!


End file.
